universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Travis Touchdown
Special Attacks Neutral B - Strawberry Shortcake Travis rears and then launch himself forward on his opponents. While changing, you can tilt the angle to launch where you are going. It’s also good for breaking the shield, but not good if you miss. Side B - Schpeltiger Travis gets on his motorbike, Schpeltiger on his opponents. You can go left and right at any time. You also can stay on the motorized two-wheeled vehicle for as long as you reach an edge, ledge, or being an attack. Pressing B will make Travis slide into the opponents while causing more damage. Up B - Trip to Paradise Travis leaps himself and slashes upwards. Same as Samurai Jack, it’s a vertical recovery and edge-guard an opponent. Down B - Anarchy in the Galaxy Three random slots appear over Travis. Afterward, all three reels stopped and Travis (you) will unleash an energy burst around himself. The results will determine the range and power *Mismatch - Normal range, mid-low blast *Bells - Wide range, mid-low blast *Bars - Normal range, high power blast *Lucky 7s - Normal range, high power blast You can use this move again until 10 seconds. Final Smash - Darkside Mode An image of a slot machine hitting all cherries comes in the middle of the screen and Travis' hair goes gold as he goes into Darkside mode. Travis will move around whatever platform he attacks faster as he slashes multiple times with each pass. Near the end, Travis will return to the middle and do a smaller version of Anarchy in the Galaxy as an energy sphere shoots out around himself. K.O.s TBA Victories/Lose Pose TBA Other Attacks TBA Character Description Travis usually wears a lightweight leather jacket, t-shirt, jeans and sunglasses, though his outfit varies slightly in No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle. Travis has dark spiky hair, and blue eyes. While Travis displays crude, punkish and immature behavior, and is especially cruel toward the male assassins he fights, he displays normal and decent behavior whenever he isn't on the job. Travis is relatively calm about killing people, and has been shown to be sexually stimulated by it in Desperate Struggle. In his starting days of the first No More Heroes, killing women made him feel uncomfortable, until Holly Summers told him that all assassins, no matter what gender, must die when they lose. He is capable of being touched by people's emotional and personal experiences, seeing that he didn't seem entirely settled after killing Dr. Peace , whose daughter was estranged from him, and with Margaret Moonlight , where he fulfilled her dying wish by remembering her song. Travis also has a certain amount of honor and respect for people he believes to be "true warriors" as he tries to spare the assassin Ryuji in Desperate Struggle, and soon shows a great deal of his humanity after the death of Alice Twilight, weary of the arranged manslaughter he accidentally promoted and by the various corporations that took advantage of it. Touchdown is very driven to prove himself, is shown to be highly intelligent and a quick learner, and can be surprisingly witty and even poetic. Travis takes his friendships very seriously as well, as evidenced by his quest to avenge the murder of Bishop Shidux , after which he seems to learn something about the repercussions that death has on others aside from the one being killed. Travis only ever removes his aviator glasses on-screen once, when he has sex with Sylvia Christel . Trophy Classic Mode TBA Snake Codec *(Snake) Who's this guy? Looks like the type that Otacon would get along with. *(Colonel) Once there was a forsaken city where the bodies of angels littered the streets and the assassins underworld had become a commodity, but shadows of the past still loomed. Travis was a man who slashed his way to the top and walked away each time, having become an urban legend that many doubted was real. *(Snake) Okay....at first glances he seems like just other otaku, but admit this guy does show some skill. *(Colonel) He's good, but I know you can take him. Trust in your force and dive into the garden of madness. *(Snake) Colonel...are you feeling okay? *(Colonel) *the Bizarre Jelly 5 theme comes out of his mouth, then gets cut off by* I need scissors! 61! *(Snake) Darn it...not this again. Role in Subspace Emmisary TBA Extra TBA Trivia TBA Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Suda51 Category:Ubisoft Category:Male Category:Human Category:Sword Wielders Category:Adult Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets Category:Project 7: The Shadow Risk Category:Anti Heros Category:Text & Read Movesets Category:4th Wall Breaker Category:People with Family Problems Category:Otaku Category:Wrestler Category:Glasses Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Cat Lover Category:EWBR Ultimate Category:The Last Generation